1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, a conveying stop method of a recording material, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium recorded with a conveying stop program of a recording material.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, and a multi-function peripheral having these functions are widely used. An image forming apparatus may be connected to a post processing apparatus that performs post process such as binding process and folding process on a recording material (a sheet and the like) formed with an image. Depending on the purpose, the combination of the image forming apparatus and the post processing apparatus is changed. In some cases, multiple post processing apparatuses may be coupled with a single image forming apparatus. In the following explanation, a system having an image forming apparatus and multiple post processing apparatuses will be referred to as an image forming system.
Recently, in an image forming system, when a conveying abnormality such as a jam occurs in a post processing apparatus, a recording material that is being conveyed in the image forming apparatus and the like is temporarily retracted to a predetermined position, and after the recording material that caused the conveying abnormality is removed, the retracted recording material is automatically discharged. The technique (function) for discharging the recording material as described above is referred to as an automatic purge (which may also be simply referred to as “purge”). When the automatic purge is performed, the user's work for removing the recording material remaining in the image forming system is alleviated.
However, the image forming apparatus includes a unit that causes the deformation of the recording material. For example, a unit that generates heat such as a fixing apparatus is one of such units. When a recording material is kept stopped in proximity to the position where such unit is installed, the recording material is deformed due to the effect of the heat, and after the recording material that caused the conveying abnormality is remove, the automatic purge cannot be performed. In order to solve this problem, a technique has been developed to stop a recording material by avoiding the position in proximity to the fixing apparatus when a conveying abnormality of a recording material occurs (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-274764).
However, when a limitation is imposed on the position where the recording material is stopped, the space in which the recording material can be retracted is reduced relative to the entire conveying path in the image forming apparatus. For this reason, there may be a recording material that cannot be retracted in the image forming apparatus.